


Buck Buckley’s Great Googly Eye War

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [16]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Googly Eyes, Jokes, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: Buck discovers the unbridled yet chaotic joy of googly eyes and the fire fam deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Buck Buckley’s Great Googly Eye War

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189471260392

_**Buck Buckley’s Great Googly Eye War** _

It was all Eddie’s fault. No one could blame Christopher. But it happened.

It was like Buck was making up for lost time. Did they not have googly eyes when he was a kid? They had to, right?

* * *

1

It had started with one of the pictures framed in the firehouse. Thankfully it wasn’t a dead former member they put up in remembrance.

Hen was the first to comment on it.

“Why are there googly eyes on Jacobs’ award picture?” She’d asked as she stood in front of it.

“I think it’s funny. He’d love it.” Steven’s his closest friend that still worked there chuckled making hen smile.

“His little bakery is pretty good. you should take Karen and Denny one day Hen.” He said before going to check a supply closest.

They still hadn’t found out who it was until chimney found his calendar. It’d been hanging up unchanged for so long.

* * *

2

“Alright. Who was jealousl enough for them to ruin my handsome mug with these? Person that tells me gets a 10 I’ll raise it to 20 if you-”

“It was me chim.” Buck said getting the teams eyes. “I have a spare one I got and never used if they don’t come off right. It’s my bad man.” Buck apologized as he came over.

“What? Nah. But now that I think of it. Maddie could use that one if you’re not-”

“Ok? Fine. But do I still get the 20?”

“Hell no. But I’ll pay for my half of the takeout tonight which you somehow sneak some of when you think I’m not looking”

“Aww man”

And with that everyone is back to what they were doing.

* * *

3

It was like chimney released the flood gates of doom upon them.

Buck turned into a real menace.

There were googly eyes when you picked up the back of the toilet seats.

On the sides of the sinks.

One of the glass doors had a set perfect for the usual persons eyes to line up to.

Bobby was close to banning them.

But after a rough day of almost losing a kid while on a call though that changed.

He wouldn’t say it out loud but he’s not above admitting if asked that his stapler helped.

It should have been childish but he couldn’t stop the small bit of weight it lifted from his chest.

He thanked buck with his favorite dish being made for no reason in particular that he knew of afterwards.

If hen put two and two together she didn’t say anything about it.

* * *

4

It was as if karma had circled back for Eddie to be in Buck’s path.

When he opened his locker there they were less than a dozen eyes centered on a tape formation imitating a spider on the door.

Was it supposed to be a prank or?

“ do you like her? I named her Charlotte. ” buck said from leaning against the doorway.

“Gotta say pretty creative. Gonna have to send Chris a picture of her. Thanks buck”

“Don’t mention it. Kind of trying to finish off the bag I bought Christopher for that little art project.” He shrugged as he turned to join the others. “I’ll make sure you get a plate Eddie. Can’t have you getting hangry” he said the tail end barely audible as he went upstairs.

The spider would stay in his locker for more than half a year before the final bits were falling off and curling up.

* * *

5

It all ended where it began.

Eddie saw Buck and Christopher giggling on the couch as he mixed up a snack for movie night at their place.

He shook his head at whatever joke they were probably telling each other.

The t.v. was still on the selection screen as he came over to them.

“Why didn’t you pick the movie buck? Christopher said he wanted something about space.” Eddie said grabbing the remote.

He felt it before he saw it.

They laughed in the lamp light as he looked down at the remote in his hand.

Eddie let himself laugh. This was what they were doing then?

“Very funny.” He smiled at his son.

“We got you daddy.”

“Yeah. You did mijo.” He set the bowl down and tickled him before hugging him. Buck was smiling the entire time watching them.

“I don’t know how he’ll react to seeing his room Chris” buck said looking Eddie in the eye.

Eddie was getting up to go check. What had they done? Buck was only over for a few minutes but Eddie had been busy while he’d seen him get up for the bathroom and leave Chris for a moment.

He opened his room to see everything where it should be.

Eddie heard their laughter as he came back.

“Sorry. You should have seen your face Eddie.” Buck said between catching his breath with Christopher’s echo.

“Can we watch the movie now? Christopher asked while Eddie sat down.

"Of course buddy. While buck gets us something to drink.” Eddie said while buck huffed out an “okay”

“So that’s the last of them?” He asked as the opening credits came to a close.

“I will neither confirm nor deny if I have a few spares for later. But. yeah. Pretty much.” Buck said grabbing a handful from the shared bowl.

“I got an A on the project. Thanks buck” Christopher said while they watched spaceships race to some oddly named planet.

“That’s great buddy. I had some fun with the leftovers.”

“Dad showed me. It’s a cool spider.”

“Not as cool as your spooky monster though.”

Eddie would put up with a flood of googly eyes coming from his closet for the way Christopher looked at buck and how he looked right back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189474878943/buck-buckleys-great-googly-eye-war-it-was-all


End file.
